


wti

by gallyanim



Series: wti [1]
Category: GOT7, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Crack, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Journalism, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: про совещания, галстуки и всякую фигню, а также про причины флуктуаций нефтяных цен
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: wti [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	wti

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [wti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460885) by [mrs_hudson_wannabe (jana_nox)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/mrs_hudson_wannabe)



> Посвещение: [finam.ru/analysis/profile04C11/](finam.ru/analysis/profile04C11/)

как известно, у того, что ничего хорошего сегодня не произойдет, всегда есть безусловные утренние признаки, как то: закончившийся в общественном шкафу шоколад, спор о кондиционере, начавшийся еще до первой кружки кофе, и сообщение в почте о подготовке конференции стран опек. бэмбэм правда настаивает на том, что еще в список надо срочно внести отсутствие кошачьих царапин на руках у главреда группы им джебома вкупе с его приходом на работу вовремя (что доказывает особо наблюдательным сотрудникам, что джебом по дороге не встретил ни одной голодной кошки), но с ним мало кто соглашается - ёндже разве что колеблется в эту же сторону, но ёндже просто паникёр.

\- я не знаю, как это прогнозировать, - воет он перед коллегий. - не-зна-ю. знаете, сколько уже баррель wti?  
\- сколько? - спрашивает югём. он конечно не в курсе, что такое wti, но просто добрый и любопытный. ёндже широко разевает рот и выпаливает:  
\- почти догнал brent, и что мне с этим делать? и как?  
\- а чего добился ты, - хмыкает джинён, выхватывая у ёндже блеклые распечатки (“кто опять выжрал весь картридж? бэмбэм, тебе сколько раз говорили картинки в интернете смотреть, а не на стены развешивать?”) с корявыми подписями. - слушай, ну я тоже не знаю, как это прогнозировать, когда я не могу это прочитать. а про венесуэлу забыл?  
\- не знаю такую страну, - ёндже прижимает руки к ушам, но джексон сразу хватает его ладони своими и громогласно начинает на английском повествование о том, что венесуэла находится в южной америке. где-то в середине увлекательного пересказа википедии вклинивается будничное замечание джинёна, что там буквально только что перевернулся танкер и ёндже бы лучше успеть это как-то учесть, пока джебом кормит кошку на парковке.

\- ну не продается она, - чуть не плача восклицает ёндже даже и тогда, когда приходит джебом. он это готов хоть каждому из кандидатов в президенты повторить, пусть страдают вместе с ним. за нефть ёндже переживает, как за родную, хотя когда только пришел, всячески пытался отбиться от энергетики и только и делал, что прям с рабочего места посылал заявки на вакансию в международную информацию. марк тогда почти начал учить его английскому из жалости, но джинён заявил, что он никогда никого джексону не отдаст и вообще из того прекрасно выходит сам себе отдел, а вот джинёну сложно.  
\- почему? - задает наводящий вопрос джебом.  
\- экономика китайская того, - ёндже взмахивает ладонью в воздухе и резко опускает ее под стол, - замедлилась.

все конечно как по команде смотрят на джексона. марк про себя радуется, что его родители в свое время додумались переехать в америку, а то бы он такое внимание не пережил.  
\- джексон тут нипричем, - говорит джебом и тоже смотрит на джексона.  
\- да лааадно, джексон-хён бы мог эту вашу экономику, - бэмбэм хватает джексона за плечо, и джинён раздраженно шипит, что экономика не его и не их вообще и даже не их страны, а остальные с большим интересом ждут, что же джексон мог бы сделать с экономикой, пока наконец он сам не спрашивает бэмбэма “ну, что?”, и бэмбэм с некоторым смущением завершает:  
\- ускорить..? 

\- у нас ещё один запрос, - джинён как будто считает, что попытка разобрать почту может всех настроить исключительно на дела. - запрос... запрос о том, чтобы фешн-отдел участвовал в дискуссиях исключительно про фешн.  
марк показывает большой палец - джинёну, но бэмбэм разумеется сразу замечает и надувает щеки от печального возмущения таким предательством.  
\- а что, - джебом трёт подбородок, - можно подумать...  
\- это дискриминация, - немедленно возникает югём. - джинён-хён небось сам этот запрос и отправил.

джинён поправляет очки и сердито косится взглядом из-за лэптопа. югёму с его места видно только один глаз, вместо второго - только мерцающее надкусанное яблоко, но и того достаточно, чтоб захотелось не переставать возникать никогда. с места джинёна долетает что-то противное в духе “а ты вообще не считаешься, у каждого отдела один голос и ваш это марк”, но джебом сразу трогает джинёна за плечо, и тот немедленно умолкает. югём хмыкает - ума палата предполагать, что марк-хён будет вслух высказываться. хорошо если хоть ему скажет, что надо озвучить, а то скорей всего и без этого обойдется. культура живет своей отдельной жизнью, чо уж там. 

ёндже надрывно умоляет перевести его куда угодно - пусть даже в северную корею, например, там всё понятно и предсказуемо, сегодня боеголовка и завтра тоже будет боеголовка, а с нефтью он скоро чокнется, потому что вдруг с ливии снимут санкции, на нигерию наложат, а индонезию знаете ли выгнали из опек и еще неизвестно, что они теперь делать станут.

\- никуда я тебя не пущу, - в очередной раз занудно повторяет джинён, хотя всем очевидно, что ёндже и не пойдет. - корейские отделы все заняты.  
\- слишком много корейцев, - объясняет бэмбэм. - вот я такой один...  
\- жалко, что не ноль, - бормочет марк на китайском. джексона сразу же складывает пополам.  
джинён посылает джебому в корпоративном мессенджере стикер со стреляющим себе в голову медведем, и судя по выражению лица джебома тот сейчас думает, насколько повысится эффективность всей их интернациональной группы, если заменить каждого находящегося на совещании журналиста котом. 

кое-как джебом решает важнейшую энергетическую проблему - ну, то есть, успокаивает ёндже и даже соглашается с коллективным разумом бэмбэма и югёма, что все варианты прогноза можно написать на бумажках, положить в чью-нибудь кепку, благо их у каждого много (“ни одной слава богу нету”, комментирует джинён), а у бэмбэма еще и спонсорские, и каждый день тянуть новую для очередной статьи. это еженедельная колонка, напоминает джинён уважаемому главному редактору группы, и тот обезоруживающе улыбается, вызывая у джексона сердечный приступ:  
\- ну раз в неделю пусть тянет... я забыл.


End file.
